


Pom Pom Thrashers

by lastchancecafe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, F/F, Gen, Horror Movie Night, Husbands, Mild Gore, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Teasing, Which leads to, and a whole lot of, during their regular, engage in, theres some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: “Don’t defend him, they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”“It’s Pom Pom Thrashers, is there really a good part?”“I like when they take a break from the halftime performance to chow down on the kid with the tuba.”“You guys know I can hear you, right?”Patrick joins in on David and Stevie's weed and horror movie night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Pom Pom Thrashers

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Breathless

“Oh my god, Patrick!”

There’s popcorn everywhere. The movie’s been paused, the image of the undead quarterback looming over a now dead cheerleader who went into the locker room alone filling the screen. David and Stevie are draped over opposite arms of the couch, gasping for breath. 

“Did you see his face?”

“I know-ugh I feel like maybe I should go check on him, I mean what if he threw up in there?”

“ You’re disgusting-”

“-ingly in love I know. But he really didn’t look good.”

“He’s a sports guy I would have thought he could handle a bit of gore-”

“I mean I feel like this is more than a bit-”

“Don’t defend him, they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

“It’s  _ Pom Pom Thrashers _ , is there really a good part?”

“I like when they take a break from the halftime performance to chow down on the kid with the tuba.”

“You guys know I can hear you, right?”

“Sorry honey, do you want us to turn it off?”

It had been Patrick’s idea to join them in the first place. Usually, weed and horror movie nights were reserved for when Patrick was watching a sports game with his rec league team. But he’d overheard them debating the merits of  _ Pom Pom Thrashers _ versus  _ Fearlearders _ over lunch one afternoon and had invited himself to help settle the debate. 

He’d settled between David and Stevie on the couch, balancing a bowl of popcorn between the three of them. They’d all leaned comfortably against one another as they waited for the gummies Stevie had brought from her latest trip to New York to kick in. He didn’t like scary movies as a rule, but he knew his husband. If David could spend an evening laughing at these movies how bad could they be?

Apparently really fucking bad. 

He’d managed to keep it together for the first few jump scares. If he’d buried his face against David’s lap he could easily play that off as an effect of the gummies- they always teased him for getting handsy when he was high. But the spray of blood as the quarterback chased down the first cheerleader and pulled out her intestines was too much. He’d launched himself off the couch into the relative safety of their kitchen with the excuse of needing another drink. 

He jumps again as David steps into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his shoulder. Stevie is close behind still wheezing with laughter as she leans against them, knocking them into the island. 

“You should see your face right now,” she reaches towards his nose, eyes wide with laughter. David swats her hand away and hugs him tighter. 

“So I’m getting the feeling that scary movies aren’t your thing?’

“What gave you that idea?”

“Besides the fact that you ran from the couch and wasted a perfectly good bowl of popcorn?”

“Okay, you know what Stevie, no one asked you.”

She leans around him, tucking her hands into the folds of David’s sweater, as she rests her head on his other shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.”

David tries to choke back a laugh at that, only to have it escape as a snort through his nose. Patrick glares at him, but his face isn’t cooperating, and whatever expression he’s able to muster sets Stevie off into another fit of giggles. 

The next thing he knows they’re all piled on the kitchen floor, the island solid against their backs. He’s trying hard to catch his breath through the laughter wrapped around him. 

“Maybe we should try the other movie?”

David and Stevie glance at each other in unspoken conversation before collapsing once again into a breathless pile of laughter. 

“If you want, but this time I’m holding on to the popcorn.”

“It’ll be fine David, I just wasn’t expecting it the first time.”

“I don’t know, there is a LOT more gore in this one Patrick.”

“I’m good Stevie, it just caught me by surprise is all.” He’s feeling good now, wrapped in the warmth of his two favorite people. He definitely overreacted before. It couldn’t have really been that bad. 

It’s still really fucking bad. 

Patrick’s face is once again in David’s lap, but this time no one is going to believe him if he blames it on the gummies. He’s going to die of embarrassment while his husband and friend laugh at the gore spilling across the screen. He mindlessly traces the lighting bolt pattern on David’s sweater up and down and around his hip. As long as he’s down here…

“Oh my god, Patrick!”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Tailor1971 and InEveryUniverse_SC for the cheesy horror movie titles... My feelings about this movie genre are about the same as Patricks.


End file.
